Known light-emitting elements, in particular light-emitting diodes, comprise light-emitting chip crystals of semiconductor structures, with which light is emitted in a characteristic wavelength for the semiconductor structures or a characteristic wavelength range.
The light-emitting chip crystals are arranged on substrates and are cast in a transparent resin together with these. The light-emitting chip crystals are insulated and protected thermally, electrically and mechanically from the environment, in particular against the ambient air, by the transparent resin.
In order to excite known light-emitting elements, the light-emitting chip crystals are charged with a supply voltage via appropriate connections. As a result, the light-emitting chip crystals heat up. In the case of known light-emitting elements, the supply voltage and therefore the emission output are limited in particular by the heat resistance of the transparent resin. If the light-emitting elements are operated above a supply voltage which is typical for them, the transparent resin melts due to the heating up of the light-emitting chip crystals, discolours in particular with the formation of air bubbles and “dies”.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.